This invention relates to a cat toilet assembly which functions to separate excrement from a mass of cat litter.
There are a number of apparatus designed as commodes or toilets for pets all of which are intended to permit the automatic separation of excrement from a mass of litter. All of the known designs involve somewhat complex constructions. For example, one design includes a pair of sliding trays both of which ride on rails, and a sliding plate fitted into slots formed on the inner walls of a housing. Another design incorporates an elaborate water-wash system as well as an electrically operated worm-gear arrangement for opening a door through which litter and excrement pass for separation. Yet other apparatus use a network of specially designed members to achieve automatic separation of litter and excrement. The complex nature of the heretofore known pet commode or toilet apparatus renders them expensive to manufacture and accordingly unattractively priced to potential buyers.
The present invention overcomes the above drawbacks by providing a cat toilet assembly which is very simple in structure. In its simplicity the present invention achieves an efficient automatic separation of excrement from a mass of litter without the need of anyone's special handling of the excrement except to close a container, such as a plastic bag, and discard the excrement.